Kevin Genova
|nacimiento = 17 de junio de 1998 |ingreso_doblaje = Junio de 2018 ( ) |pais = Venezuela |nacionalidad = Venezolano |estado = Activo }} Ras-al-ghul-batman-vs-teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-42.6.jpg|Ra's al Ghul en Batman y las Tortugas Ninja ThomasElliotBatmanHush01.png|Thomas Elliot en Batman: Hush. Persuader-justice-league-vs-the-fatal-five-41.1.jpg|Persuasor en La Liga de la Justicia vs. los Cinco Fatales Kevin Genova '''(nacido el 17 de junio de 1998) es un actor de doblaje venezolano. Egresado de los cursos de doblaje profesional de Rocío Mallo, y locución comercial de Héctor Indriago, dictados en "Voces de Marca", incursiona en el mundo del doblaje en Junio de 2018. Actualmente se desempeña como actor de doblaje en Caracas, Venezuela; prestando sus servicios en estudios como Etcétera Group, AGP Producciones, Backstage Latinoamérica, IDS, TM Systems, Periquera Records, DAV, Albatros, Caja de Ruidos, entre otros. Filmografía '''Películas animadas * Batman: Hush - Thomas Elliot * Batman y las Tortugas Ninja - Ra's al Ghul * La Liga de la Justicia vs. los Cinco Fatales - Persuasor * LEGO DC Batman: Asuntos familiares - OMACS / Voces adicionales Series animadas * Alisa - Victimok / Voces adicionales * Blaze and the Monster Machines - Voces adicionales * Bob Esponja - Voces adicionales (temp. 12) * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood - Voces adicionales (temp. 4) * Cariñositos: Libera la magia - Computadora / Mossy * El hermano de Jorel - Voces adicionales * Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción - Voces adicionales * Martín Matín - Lavisse * Pororo - Voces adicionales * Rainbow Rangers - Voces adicionales * Tayo, el pequeño autobús - Voces adicionales * Zip Zip - Biscuit * Zuzubalandia - Sushiroco Películas * Addicted to Fresno - Boris * Amigo Undead - Comisario * Apartment Troubles - Voces adicionales * Bauhaus - Fichtner / Schlemer * Casa Vita - Blake * Killer High - DJ * Naked, the Net Never Forgets - Koster * The Body - Hank * The Hand of Evil - Voces adicionales * The Living Wake - Letreros * The Prision - Voces adicionales * The 10 Year Plan - Raul Reality Shows * Building of the Grid - Voces adicionales * Earth Furies - Voces adicionales * Married at the First Sight - Voces adicionales (temp. 5) * Patricia Heaton Parties - Voces adicionales (temp. 1) * Scoop News - Narrador * Underground BBQ Challenge - Voces adicionales * Video Fashion News - Voces adicionales * Video Fashion Style - Voces adicionales Documentales * 3 AM - Voces adicionales * Getting to the Nutcracker - Andrew * Richard Linklater: 21 años - Steven Series de TV * Alerta Cobra (serie alemana) - Voces adicionales * Brooklyn 9-9 - David Santiago (Lin-Manuel Miranda) / Voces adicionales * Catalina, la grande serie rusa) - Grigory Orlov * Comisario Montalbano - Doctor Pascuano * I am the Night - Xhander / Stanley / Neeb Jr. * La Mansión (serie checa) - Voces adicionales * Nirvana in Fire - Voces adicionales * Rasputín (mini-serie rusa) - Vladimir Purishkevich * Ray Donovan - Voces adicionales * Remedy (serie canadiense) - Robert Farina * Resurrección Ertuğrul - Ural '''(temp. 3) * Zoo (serie eslovaca) - '''Peter Baláz Telenovelas filipinas * Dulce Venganza - Mando Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actores de los años 2010